


He Can't Help It

by sharpestpleasures



Series: Selfish Desires [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bottom Will, Coming Inside, Creampie, Drugged Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Somnophilia, Sort Of, Taking advantage while drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpestpleasures/pseuds/sharpestpleasures
Summary: Will has to know by now. Three times, he'd had too much to drink. Three times, he'd stayed the night in Hannibal's guestroom. Though Hannibal was careful and thorough in cleaning up after himself, surely Will felt the lingering ache of Hannibal's indiscretions. But he hasn’t said a word about it.





	1. Chapter 1

After an evening of companionable drinking, Will is asleep in Hannibal’s guest room. Hannibal is nearly ready for bed, and heads for his own room, but seeing Will sprawled out on the bed gives him pause.

From the doorway, he studies the line of Will’s back, the mop of messy curls. He seems so much more delicate this way, and vulnerable.

“Will?”

Will doesn’t move. Arousal stirs in Hannibal’s belly. He grips the door and wills himself to walk away, go to his own room. He mustn’t indulge his desires on a friend.

But the urge is too strong, and Hannibal finds himself stepping inside. He sits at the edge of the bed and hovers his hand over Will’s head, itching to touch curls.

“Will?” he repeats, but there is no answer. Will is passed out drunk.

He lets his hand drop. He licks his lips as his hand drifts downward, over the slope of Will’s back. When Will doesn’t react, he dares to go lower still, and grip Will’s ass. It’s firm, but plush beneath his fingers.

He kneads Will’s ass as he pushes sleep pants down under his balls so he can stroke himself. He wants this to be enough, but he knows it isn’t. 

Gently, he rolls Will to his back. There is an endearing trickle of drool at the corner of Will’s mouth. Hannibal swipes it away with his thumb. He shifts on the bed to kneel beside Will as he lifts his shirt up to expose his belly and chest. 

Will is so very beautiful. A sleeping Adonis. Hannibal can’t help himself, he has to lean in and taste a nipple. It’s salty-sweet with sweat, and Hannibal lets out a soft moan as he sucks and licks at the nub. He resumes stroking himself, moving to the other nipple to give it the same treatment.

It is a gift, Hannibal thinks, to have Will here this way. Usually, Will refuses to drink too much, refuses to stay. But tonight, Will is his.

He straddles Will’s chest and rub the head of his throbbing cock against Will’s lips. With one hand braced on the headboard, he grips himself with the other and eases Will’s mouth open until he is sheathed all the way to the back of Will’s throat. He doesn’t linger, however. It’s too great a risk to choke Will on his cock. He may wake up.

It is enough to be able to fuck into Will’s mouth, the gentle scrape of teeth and hot, wet heat is incredible. He strokes Will’s face as he thrusts, awed by the stretch of his lips, the exquisite angles of his jaw. He nearly comes right then, but he grips the base of his cock tight to keep release at bay. He will not waste this opportunity by enjoying only one thing. 

He shifts down the bed until he is straddling Will’s knees. He tugs off Will’s pants and puts them aside so he can continue unhindered. Spreading Will’s legs, he lays on his stomach and presses his face against Will’s soft cock, inhaling the musky scent. 

He takes the soft flesh into his mouth and sucks, moaning in the back of his throat. It is a heady thing, to taste Will this way. He feels Will’s cock twitch in his mouth but it doesn’t get very hard. Will has had too much to drink for his body to respond properly. But it is no matter, Hannibal wants him this way. It’s more intimate.

Will’s cock dribbles precome onto Hannibal’s tongue, and Hannibal moans again. He sucks a little harder, as he adjusts his position to stroke himself back to full hardness. Wet, slurping sounds echo through the room. Hannibal takes himself right to the edge before gripping himself again to bring himself back down.

He indulges a little longer sucking Will, however, unwilling just yet to stop. As he continues, he teases a finger against Will’s hole, moaning when he finds it tight. It’s possible that Will has never been penetrated before, and the thought sends a fresh spike of arousal straight to his dick.

He pulls off Will’s cock and rolls him over, spreading Will’s cheeks to get a good look at his puckered hole. It twitches at the lightest touch of a fingertip. 

Licking his lips, Hannibal leans in to tease his tongue at the tight rim. He licks and licks, slicking Will’s hole until it’s glistening with saliva, then he tries to push the tip of his finger inside.

It gives with a little force, and soon Hannibal is able to get his finger all the way in. He trembles with anticipation as he watches his finger disappear into Will’s hole, it’s so tight and hot. 

Will stirs, and Hannibal freezes, his finger deep in Will’s ass. But Will is just writhing in sleep, he does not wake.

He removes his fingers to reach for some lube he keeps in the nightstand. It will make things much easier. He slicks two fingers and shoves them both into Will’s ass, scissoring and stretching Will open. 

Hannibal’s cock strains with need. He can’t wait any longer. He slicks himself up and gets himself into position, spreading Will’s ass as he rubs his swollen cockhead against Will’s hole. He pushes inside with a groan, faltering as he feels Will’s ass envelop him in that tight, wet heat.

Will moans, and again Hannibal is still, but he does not remove himself. When Will settles again, Hannibal begins to thrust.

It is euphoric. Will opens up for him so beautifully, as though he were made for this purpose. It is better than anything Hannibal has ever felt. He goes slow, spreading Will’s cheeks again to watch his cock penetrate Will’s ass, his rim red and glistening with lube and precome.

Next time, Hannibal thinks, he will have a video camera. While he can certainly retain this in his memories, there’s also something to be said for being able to enjoy the view again and again. Something to pleasure himself to on nights he is alone.

The head of his cock catches on the rim of Will’s anus, and Hannibal can’t help but press a finger along the seam, then in alongside his cock. He wonders how far he could stretch Will’s ass, if he had some nights to train him. The thought of being able to fuck Will easily, without any resistance, brings Hannibal over the edge.

He knows it’s foolish, but he comes inside Will’s ass anyway, filling him with semen. He keeps fucking Will until his cock is too soft to continue, trembling and oversensitive.

Laying on his side, he is fascinated by the way Will’s fluttering pink hole dribbles with semen. He presses two fingers inside, curving them to rub against Will’s prostate. It’s much easier, now, stretched and slick with come. He reaches beneath Will’s belly to grab Will’s cock so he can get it back into his mouth. 

As he sucks, he rubs over Will’s prostate again and again, until at last he tastes that thick, salty fluid on his tongue. 

When he is finished, Hannibal licks Will’s cock clean. He sucks against Will’s hole, lapping at the dribbling mess until there is no more. 

And then, he tucks himself against Will’s side, pressing two fingers into Will’s ass to feel that tight heat again. Will is blackout drunk, and likely will be for a few hours, yet. There is plenty of time to enjoy him again.

Now that he has tasted Will, Hannibal realizes he can’t be without it. He decides to invite Will for another dinner, perhaps drug his drink so Will has no choice but to stay. And then Hannibal will have many opportunities to enjoy his dear friend, in every way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has to know by now. Three times, he'd had too much to drink. Three times, he'd stayed the night in Hannibal's guestroom. Though Hannibal was careful and thorough in cleaning up after himself, surely Will felt the lingering ache of Hannibal's indiscretions. But he hasn’t said a word about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got inspired to write a little more for this. i have a part 3 in mind as well, but i'm not sure when i'll get to it. enjoy :)

Will has to know by now. Three times, he'd had too much to drink. Three times, he'd stayed the night in Hannibal's guestroom. Though Hannibal was careful and thorough in cleaning up after himself, surely Will felt the lingering ache of Hannibal's indiscretions. But he hasn’t said a word about it.

If Hannibal was a nervous man, he might have stopped taking advantage of his dear friend’s trust. Or silence. But Hannibal is addicted now. He knows he won’t stop. He can’t stop, not when Will lies on the bed in Hannibal’s guest room, so vulnerable, so ripe for the taking.

And besides, Will still comes for dinner at Hannibal’s next invitation. He still accepts a drink before the evening draws to a close. This time, Hannibal adds a little something to make Will sleep, so it only takes the one before he’s drowsy and accepting Hannibal’s help up to the guest room.

There is no hurry, now. The dose is good enough to last a few hours, so Hannibal goes for a shower first. The anticipation coils hot in his belly, and his cock throbs with the intensity of his need. 

Though he is tempted, Hannibal doesn’t touch himself. He doesn’t bother to dress. 

He heads straight for the guestroom and turns on the lights. Will is sprawled out across the mattress, rumpled and beautiful. Hannibal goes to the bed and pets Will’s hair, touches his cheek. Then, he undresses him entirely - something he hasn’t dared to do before now.

Rolling Will onto his back, Hannibal lays flush against Will’s body, pressing his face against Will’s neck. He smells divine, a mix of terrible aftershave, dogs and sweat. Slotting their cocks together, Hannibal begins to rut, holding Will’s head in place as he licks into his mouth. 

Will’s jaw is slack, so it’s not much of a kiss, but it doesn’t need to be. Hannibal just needs to taste, to run his tongue along the edge of Will’s teeth. He wraps his other hand firmly around both cocks, moaning at the slide of their skin together. Will’s cock is only half hard, but it’s enough to feel it against his own, to see the flushed pink head peek out of the tunnel of his hand.

Hannibal lets himself come this way. He grunts as he comes in long spurts over Will’s chest and belly. Part of him wants to leave it for a while, to see Will marked with the evidence of Hannibal’s pleasure. But a stronger part of him wants to lick it from Will’s body.

It will take some time before Hannibal is able to get hard again, so he takes his time indulging in Will’s body. He works his way down, licking and sucking, careful not to leave a mark. He sucks at one of Will’s nipples, pinching the other between two fingers so they both peak and harden. Then lower, dipping his tongue into Will’s navel, breathing in the heady scent of his cock.

He swallows Will down with a moan. The taste of salt and musk is intoxicating. He presses his tongue against the underside of Will’s cock, sucking hard as he bobs his head. Will grunts in his sleep, and it sends a thrill down Hannibal’s spine.

The lube is already sitting there on the bedside table. Hannibal slicks two fingers and presses them against Will’s hole, sucking Will’s dick like it’s his only purpose in life. His fingers breach the muscle easily now, and he curves them against Will’s prostate, rubbing in a relentless rhythm.

Soon, Will’s cock leaks and leaks, and Hannibal swallows down every drop as though it’s the sweetest milk.

Hannibal’s cock stirs with interest. He is almost ready again.

He flips Will over and wedges a pillow beneath his hips. Spreading Will’s thighs wide, Hannibal shoves his fingers into Will’s ass again as he begins to stroke himself. Will shifts, making him clench around Hannibal’s fingers just briefly, but it sends sharp spike of arousal coursing through Hannibal’s body.

Now fully hard again, he drives his cock into Will’s ass in one, swift motion. He pushes all the way to the hilt, gasping at the way Will’s ass clenches and throbs around him. With the lights on, it’s easier to see the reddened flesh of Will’s anus stretching around Hannibal’s cock.

Awed, Hannibal pulls out and spreads Will’s cheeks. He pushes the head of his cock inside, then pulls out again. He can’t help but admire the way Will’s hole stays open for a moment after penetration. He fucks Will in shallow thrusts, watching him open up for him again and again. He could come easily this way, but the desire to impale Will on his cock is too strong.

Hannibal braces himself on the bed, and fucks Will hard. With Will drugged, he’s not worried about waking him up. The bed creaks and groans as Hannibal snaps his hips, driving his cock into Will’s ass until his thighs and arms tremble with the effort.

He shouts Will’s name as he comes, filling Will’s ass with his release. He drapes himself over Will’s back, hips twitching and working until he’s too soft to continue. 

For the moment, he takes the plug he’d left by the bottle of lube and pushes it into Will’s ass to keep his seed inside. He’s compelled to move the plug in and out, to see the stretch of Will’s now sloppy hole. More fluid leaks from Will’s cock, and Hannibal suckles at the head, tonguing the slit.

Usually by now, Hannibal would clean up and hide any evidence of his presence as best he could. But with the drug still coursing through Will’s veins, Hannibal is too enticed by his prone form.

Will is still his for now. Though it takes a bit longer this time, when he is hard once more Hannibal takes Will again. This time, he grabs Will’s hips and pulls him back on every thrust. He’s almost lightheaded with pleasure, it’s been so long since he’s been able to take someone more than twice in an evening.

He fucks Will fast and hard, until he can’t hold himself up anymore. Collapsing against Will’s body, he rocks into him until finally, he pumps Will’s ass full of his release once more.

He doesn’t clean Will up. It’s tempting to plug him and let him wake up that way, but Hannibal thinks it might alarm Will upon waking. So he leaves him the way he is, ass dribbling semen and lube, and redresses him. He returns to his own room exhausted but sated, wondering what Will might do in the morning.

Will is gone by the time Hannibal wakes. There is no note, no message anywhere. Hannibal spends the day cleaning the house, resisting the urge to get his affairs in order. But no police come knocking. There is no call from uncle Jack. 

Days pass, and still there is nothing. Will comes to his appointment as usual. He acts like nothing is out of the ordinary, speaking only of his current case.

It's maddening.

Growing restless, Hannibal is exasperated by the lack of action, or any kind of acknowledgment. There is no way Will doesn’t know what Hannibal has done, so why does he continue to say nothing?

Hannibal needs to come up with something, though, before he’s driven to insanity with not knowing what’s going through Will’s mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter in this particular story, but i am planning a part two to explore will's secret desires :)

After their appointments, Will usually heads straight home. Hannibal is reasonably familiar with Will's routines by now, so that is where he goes once he's locked up his office for the evening.

Hannibal parks just behind the treeline and walks the rest of the way until he finds a serviceable spot to hide. He watches from that distance as Will takes his dogs out, standing on the porch with a glass of whiskey. When they all start wandering back to the house, he feeds them.

The smile on Will's face is one Hannibal has seldom seen. He feels a little pang of jealousy at the easy, honest love they enjoy together.

When Will goes back into the house, Hannibal creeps closer. Through the window, he sees Will making a sad little dinner for himself. Some scrambled eggs and toast with a little bit of hot sauce. It's all he can do to keep himself from barging in and fixing him a proper meal. But that is not the purpose of this visit.

Eventually Will retires to bed. Hannibal waits until he’s certain Will is asleep. He’s come prepared with some sausage for the dogs, so they are quiet as he enters.

It’s unfortunate that he has to resort to injecting Will with something to keep him asleep, but it can’t be helped. He didn’t have the opportunity to drug Will’s drink ahead of time. After a few minutes, he checks Will’s pulse. Steady, and strong.

As he sits on the bed, Hannibal takes an anal plug from his pocket and sets it on the bedside table. His erection is already straining against his pants, and he unzips to pull his cock out, stroking for a little relief. He tugs the sheets down to fondle Will’s ass through his boxers. He would prefer to draw this out as he had before, and enjoy himself fully. But tonight, he is here with a different purpose.

He slides Will’s boxers down to his thighs, shifting to lay between them. Parting Will’s ass cheeks with his thumbs, he presses the tip of his tongue against Will’s hole. The muscle resists, but Hannibal is persistent. He works his tongue against the puckered rim until he feels it give. When his tongue finally breaches, he slides two fingers inside to stretch him open.

By now, it doesn’t take very long to stretch Will’s ass enough to be ready for him. Hannibal slicks his cock with spit, and lines himself up. Groaning, he pushes inside. It’s not as easy without lube, but eventually he’s all the way in.

Will’s ass clenches as he shifts in sleep, and Hannibal gasps at the delicious pressure. It would be all too easy to forget himself, this way. But he must remain focused.

He begins to move, slowly at first. He spreads Will’s cheeks to spit on his hole, easing the way for his cock a little more. Hannibal wants so very badly to enjoy this properly, he can’t help indulging himself by watching his cock spear Will’s ass for a few thrusts, letting his cockhead catch on the rim.

But then he bends forward, bracing himself with one hand on the mattress while holding Will’s hip with the other to keep him steady. The entire bed shakes with the power of Hannibal’s thrusts, alarming the dogs. He adjusts their position, raising Will’s hips for a better angle as he drives into him until finally, he comes hard, filling Will’s ass to the brim.

He takes the plug and slides it into Will’s ass to keep everything in. This time, he plans on leaving it. He makes no attempt to hide the evidence of his presence as he leaves. The sheets are left in disarray, the items on Will’s nightstand displaced. If Will doesn’t acknowledge what Hannibal has been doing this time, Hannibal isn’t sure what he will do. Nor what it might mean.

 

* * *

 

At their next appointment, Will places the anal plug on the side table as he sits across from Hannibal. His expression reveals nothing about his mood or intentions.

“I guess we need to talk.”

Hannibal smooths down his tie and vest, unable to meet Will’s eyes. “I suppose we do.”

“Not really sure where to start.” Will licks his lips. “Why didn’t you just… ask?”

“Whether you knew? Or in the first place?”

“Either.”

“You know why.”

Will leaned back in his chair. “I want to hear you say it.”

It could be a trap. Will could have a wire, and simply wants Hannibal to come clean, to make it easier. He would lose everything.

But something in the way Will looks at him compels him to answer anyway. “I find a certain kind of vulnerability… exciting.”

“But it’s not something you do to just anyone. Your… other patients?”

“No.”

“What makes me so special?” The emphasis Will puts on the last word makes it sound more like ‘unfortunate’.

Hannibal’s lips curve up a touch. “You aren’t someone who makes himself vulnerable easily.”

“No, I’m not.” Will sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. “Okay. So why did you stop trying to hide it?”

“I suppose I grew tired of hiding. Part of me was certain you at least suspected, but you said nothing. I was… curious.”

“To see what I would do once I knew?”

“Yes.”

After a moment of consideration, Will leans forward. This time, he’s the one who can’t meet Hannibal’s eyes. “How about… a deal. Of sorts.”

“What are you proposing?”

“I don’t say anything to anyone about what you’ve been doing to me. And other patients in the past, I suspect. And you do something for me.”

Fascinated, Hannibal can’t help leaning in as well, watching Will as though he might guess what he’s going to ask. “Such as?”

“Well, you’ve been indulging in your own fantasies. I figure this is an opportunity to indulge mine.”

“I see. Is this a fantasy you’ve indulged in before?”

“Never had the chance. Some things… aren’t the sort of thing you share with just anyone.”

It’s a tantalizing proposal. Usually, Hannibal found people too tedious to enjoy sex when they could talk back and ruin it. But Will is different. It’s clear he understands Hannibal’s desires well enough that he came here to discuss terms rather than reporting him. Perhaps Will’s own desires skirted the edge of the taboo as well.

“And what is this fantasy?”

Will laughs. “Oh, no. No, you took what you wanted from me without my permission. You don’t get to know what it is until after we’ve settled the terms.”

“Fair enough.” Hannibal flicks out his tongue to wet his lower lip. “Very well. I have, after all, agreed to help you in a therapeutic capacity. Whatever your desires, it may very well provide some catharsis for you to explore them. When shall we begin?”

“I was thinking this Saturday, if you’re free. My place, eight o’clock?”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
